


Le Feu et l’Ombre

by XGuestX



Series: She's in Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, NaNoWriMo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGuestX/pseuds/XGuestX
Summary: The first piece of my Nano 2016 series.





	

俺

i am blazing with life. i am the lightning, the sparks, the flames. i engulf and destroy. i create the world anew. i am blazing with life and she is by my side. a dark follower, a constant shadow. she comforts my solitude, follows me. she dances along to my fervid movements, never falling behind, never faltering. the world around me is bright, lit by my magnificence. they are blinded, those worthless admirers of my brilliance. but she is not blind. she grows stronger as i grow taller. her form strengthens as mine falls apart and melds together endlessly. she is my constant companion, my ever-present partner. i know her better than she knows herself, better than i know myself. and i know that she loves me, and it is an undeserving love, but mine all the same. i know she will never leave me, and if i were die, she would perish along with me. she is mine and i am hers. i cannot see a life without her and she cannot live without me. it is a fragile existence, because for all my strength, my life is all too short. i burn myself out and she fades away as well.


End file.
